Holiday in Oz
by sugar-sweetfairy
Summary: On a 'muggle' holiday in Australia, our heros and heroine Harry, Ron and Hermione become embroiled in a plots to: overthrow the Wizarding Government of Australia, fix the Quidditch National Championships and kill famous singer Selea. RHr


Title: Holiday in Oz   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does and I salute her.   
  
Prologue: Holiday in Oz 

Ron Weasley sat back and sighed. He was going on a nice, uneventful adventure with two of his best friends. They had graduated three years ago, defeating Lord Voldemort on their graduation day. This trip had been in the making for five years. It idea was to be their way of coping with the War. They had originally planned it to keep themselves from dwelling on the thought that they could die confronting Lord Voldemort, but it had eventually become so much a part of their hopes, that Harry had decided to organise the trip as a surprise graduation gift for Ron and Hermione. When they were presented with the gift, they had been over the moon. So here they were in a muggle airplane flying over the sea somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere.

"Ron, so where do you want to go?" Hermione leaned over Harry to ask him. Harry had used some of the money that Sirius had left him after his death to finance this trip, insisting that they all fly first class so as to show his appreciation of what their friendship had meant to him over the years. Ron shrugged.

"Well, I definitely want to go to one of the Australian Quidditch games in the Outback. Charlie said that they were held near Uluru. He said it was wicked cool sitting on top of the biggest rock watching wizards and witches flying around." Ron said enthusiastically. Hermione glared at him. "What?" He asked stupidly.

"We're in a muggle airplane Ron. Honestly, sometimes I think that you have no sense whatsoever." Hermione huffed exasperatingly at Ron. He just grinned lazily at her as Harry stuffed his fist into his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing.

"Well, what about you 'Mione?" Ron enquired. Hermione instantly brightened.

"Well, there is Uluru, a centre of ancient Aboriginal mysticism and magic, their Shamans are legends. Also, there are the muggle museums in Adelaide, Sydney and Melbourne that would be great also. Mum and Daddy recommended that we see the Art Galleries. I also wanted to go and check out the University of Adelaide, according to Academic Magic Magazine, they have an incredible Magical book collection for a muggle university. Professor Jinx promised to put in a good word for me and you guys if we decide to go, which I said we definitely would, so we have a guided tour organised. I also want to go to Torongo Zoo in Sydney and I promised Ginny that I would take you and myself shopping in Melbourne." Hermione rushed. Harry and Ron both had panicky expressions on their faces. She giggled. "Don't worry, I have also scheduled a wine tour for you guys in South Australia and there are some things that I know that you'll like in Sydney and Melbourne too that we can go to.

"Great 'Mione." Ron said cheerfully, his good humour returned. He settled back into his seat and picked up the headphones that the flight attendant had left for him. "Um, 'Mione, what are these funny contraptions?"

"Oh, Ron." Hermione giggled. "Only you. You plug them into the little hole there and put them in your ears and then you can either watch a movie or listen to music."

"On a plane?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Wow, muggles think of the craziest things." He said as he shook his head in awe. He knew what a movie was as Harry and Hermione had taken him to them for years now, but he still was fascinated by them. His father was equally intrigued causing Harry and Hermione to have fits of laughter as Ron and his father explored the latest muggle item they were introduced to by Hermione or Harry by accident.

As Ron settled down into his spacious seat that allowed him extra leg room, he reflected on their lives so far. Harry had spent months recovering from a multitude of curses that Lord Voldemort had sent his way. He had been found after the final battle in a heap by the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts after Ron and Hermione had witnessed Voldemort collapse from afar. After recovering from the torture that he had endured, Harry was at a loss at what to be. It had been then that Ron, Harry and Hermione had been recruited by the Department of Mysteries as Undercover Unspeakables. They had undergone vigorous training as well as attending Gilders University for Wizards and Witches for different courses. Ron had decided to go into Muggle Relations, taking various courses on general muggle day to day living, but he still discovered more about muggles day after day. It had been his idea to take a 'muggle' holiday; staying at muggle hotels, doing muggle touristy things, etc.

Harry had decided to take up the Weasley twin's offer of joining the business that he had invested in; however, he had decided to do a Defence Against the Dark Arts degree with a major in Hexes, Curses and Jinxes with a minor in Dark Magical Creatures. It was something that he was good at and it had enabled him to associate DADA with something other than fighting for his life. He was looking forward to taking over the everyday management of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, while the twins developed products full time. He was finally looking forward to life, laughter and smiles being more and more frequent on his face.

Hermione had been unable to decide on her future career, so she had taken on two degree courses with diploma of Languages in Elvish and Ancient Goblin. Her degree courses had been in Transfiguration (majoring in Inanimate Objects Transfiguration, minoring in Animagus) and Ancient Runes (majoring in Archaic Magical Runes and minoring in Uses of Runes in Every Day Life). She decided to become a teacher, accepting the post of teaching Transfiguration to First, Second and Third Year students at Hogwarts. She was excited and thrilled to attain her goal of teaching after a struggle of career choices.

Ron sighed contentedly as their plane soared over Indonesia, heading for Alice Springs where the first leg of their adventure was to begin. He settled back into his chair and mentally took notes of what it was like in the airplane to write to his father, who had been immensely envious of Ron's luck of travelling muggle style. To placate his father, Ron had promised to write of all of his experiences in the muggle world. He then turned his attention to the screen as the movie began to get interesting.

A/N: So, I know that this is a short story, but it's just the beginning of the story. Now, I don't promise to update weekly or anything as it takes me time to has out all of these parts, but I do promise to update as soon as I can. Please review and email any ideas or thoughts that you have about this story.


End file.
